Sernity's Challenge
by Crazed T.V. Girl
Summary: This is a simple story that I did when i was bored it's a Mimi and Tai story. I just love them!!!!!R\R and help me with ideas for the next chapter or it'll never come
1. Personal Mysteries

Serenity's Challenge  
  
By ELT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all!!!!! The only thing in this story that I own is maybe the plot. I'm not sure if I even own that!!!  
  
Authors notes: This is set in the first season some time before Sora finds her crest. You need to e-mail me and tell me if you want more chapters. I'm not a very good writer so I don't expect many e-mails.  
  
  
  
Sora's missing her crest..  
  
Sora's tired..  
  
Sora's hurt...  
  
Sora has a good idea..  
  
Sora this, Sora that..  
  
SORA AND TAI!!!!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!  
  
This was all going on inside Mimi's head as her and the others went walking through a forest trying to find away to stop the evil and find all the crests. (I wasn't sure who the bad guy was so I just said evil ;-))  
  
Why is it always Sore this, Sora that, aren't I important to?  
  
Mimi closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come rushing down.  
  
Palmon, who had been watching Mimi the whole time Mimi had been arrguing with herself, noticed Mim had closed her eyes.  
  
"Mimi. If you close your eyes you might run into something." Palmon said.  
  
Mimi giggled slightly then opened her eyes, " Your right Palmon," she said as she quickly wipped her eyes as the tears began to show.  
  
"Mimi, is something wrong?" the green digimon asked it's partner.  
  
"Just got something in my eye that's all." Mimi hated to lie to her partner but this wasn't the time to tell her.  
  
They two walked in silence for another two hours, just staring at the ground, until Tai said, " Look guys! It's getting dark. We'll stop here and rest for the night."  
  
"Okay," the group replied.  
  
Mimi looked up when she had stopped walking and gasped at the sight before her.  
  
They were in a clearing surrounded by big-tall trees and in front of her was a lake and mountains in the distance. The sun was setting so it cast a orange-yellowish glow on all that was around them.  
  
While the others worked on building a fire, Mimi went to the lake to think. She decided to walk a little ways down the shore so that she wouldn't be bothered by anyone. She finally sat down and looked out over the lake. She thought about how long the walk had been. She hadn't even complained once the whole day. She got up and went to dip her feet in the water sence they really hurt. She waded out a little then felt a slight breeze. It brushed her hair around a little against her face. Mimi had taken off her had a little while before and given it to Palmon. She looked around, for the first time in a long while she felt so relaxed, especially in the water.  
  
Maybe that's why my symbol is a tear drop, Mimi thought. She took out her crest and let it hang off her hand in front of her.  
  
Just then the water in front of her started to glow. Mimi was a little scared but curious as well. She gazed into the glowing water and then she saw Geni.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"MIMI!! MIMI!!! Please calm down!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Geni."  
  
"Listen Mimi, I have something to tell you. It's about your crest."  
  
"What do you mean? It's mine isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course it's yours but you have yet to learn about the powers of your crest."  
  
"Powers?"  
  
"Yes. Please sit down. This might take a while." 


	2. Truth

Serenity's Challenge By Crazed T.V. Girl 18  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1..  
  
Author's Notes: Okay it's been quite a while sense I last updated this story but..never the less I have finally updated it, thanks to the help and support of Sweet Angel and Mithrandir, I was able to come up with another chapter. THANKS SO MUCH YOU TWO!!!!! This one goes out to you!!! Please keep the reviews coming. You're a great inspiration! (  
  
Oh yeah anything in italic is a persons thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Truth  
  
Mimi slowly sat down on a little log that was on the shore. "Mimi. There is much to tell you. Please listen carefully." Geni said looking purposefully into her eyes. Mimi nodded as she anticipated what was to come.  
  
  
  
Back At Camp.  
  
  
  
"So, what are we having for dinner?" Joe asked putting more firewood into the fire. "Well, we have some fish and some bread and some berries." Sora said looking through the food supplies bag. "Wow. That's a lot considering how much we've eaten in the past." Matt said somewhat surprised. "Isn't it interesting." Izzy said to no one inperticuelar. "What is?" Tai questioned "Shouldn't someone be whining about now?" Izzy said looking around "HA!HA!!!...yeah.""my feet hurt!""" Tai said pretending to sound like Mimi. ( That's why there is extra quotation marks.) Sora then hits him and says, " Tai that's not very nice. Mimi, I'm sure..that.." Sora then stops as she looks around for Mimi, "Where is Mimi anyway?" The group then stopped laughing and looked around. They all seemed quite puzzled. Mimi had never left the group before. "HEY! Where is she!?!?" Tai said getting a little panicked for some strange reason.  
  
  
  
Back With Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, a long time before you and another digi-destined were born.you were a princess." "WHAT!?!?!?" Mimi shrieked "Yes, yes. Your name was Princess Serenity, ruler over all the digital world. All the digimon loved you. You gave the digimon powers. You protected each and everyone living thing here from all evil." "WAIT A SECOND!!!!...Let me get this straight.I was a princess of the DIGIWORLD!?!?!" Mimi asked in shock. In reply Geni just shook his head yes. He had the biggest smile on his face. To see this girls reaction was quite joyful. Mimi just sat there, jaw dropped.  
  
I'm a princess. Mimi thought.Wow..  
  
"Well anyway, each one of the digi-destined is a princess or prince of the past world. Now, the time has come for you to reveal yourself and free the digital world from evil's grasp." Geni said with meaning. This girl was the digital world's last hope. "How do I do that?" Mimi asked fiddling with her crest. "Oh, that's easy, but I don't think that you really need to know that right now." Geni said looking around. "Wait, but you said that is was time I revealed my true identity." Mimi said with a questioning glance. "Well, my time is running out and soon you will face a trial unlike no other. This is when you will reveal yourself. I must go. However I leave you with one last thought. Your crest will always show you the way." With that Geni disappeared. "WAIT!!!!..." Mimi said trying to get him to answer her questions that remained unanswered. Do I tell the others? Mimi thought, What is this trial thing about? Your crest will always show you the way? I don't understand! Mimi ran through many questions in her head. She then stopped on the one question she know the answer to.this was because when she asked herself the question her crest lit up in a brilliant shade of light green.  
  
Are the others endanger because of me..yes...  
  
  
  
Back at Camp.  
  
"You know, come to think of it, I didn't hear her complain once when we were walking." TK Said looking at his older brother. "Yeah, your right." Matt said thinking about the walk. "Oh stop criticizing her. Let's just go find her." Sora said standing and heading toward the lake. "WAIT Sora! Me, Augumon, and Palmon will go down to the lake." Tai said running ahead of Sora. "BECAREFUL!!! Tai." Sora yelled after him as he disappeared beyond the horizon. "Well, we'd better get ready for bed.who's gonna do the first shift?" Matt asked sitting down next to TK. "WAIT!! We're just gonna let Tai go looking for Mimi on his own?!?!" Joe asked a little worried. "Oh don't worry . Tai will be screaming for someone to come and find him in.3..2.." "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Oh...I'M LOST!!!!! HELP!!!!!!" Everyone just laughed.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Stay tuned to fanfiction.net to see what happens next!!! Will Tai find Mimi? What will Mimi tell the others about her new found identity?  
  
P.S. THANKS SO MUCH TO SWEET ANGEL AND MITHRANDIR!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!! LOVE YA!!!! 


End file.
